


Now Your Body Language is Broken. Broken English

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes home to a surprise, and it's not a new puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Your Body Language is Broken. Broken English

          Sauli grabbed Adam’s arm as the musician made to leave the house.

 

         “Adam wait! It’s not what… It’s not… I still love you.”

 

         Adam glanced at the burly top sitting on his couch in nothing but his underwear.

 

         “I don’t even know you anymore,” said Adam sadly, and he slammed the door.

 

\----------------

 

         Once outside, Adam quickly jumped back into his car and pulled out his phone, going into favorites and tapping the first one quickly.

 

         “Adam?” asked Tommy. He sounded tired. It might have even been late. Adam didn’t bother checking the time. “What’s going on? Why are you up this late and not… otherwise occupied?” he said, the smirk clear in his voice.

 

         Adam let out a tiny sob. He was usually busy with Sauli at night.

 

         “I’ll be by your house in five minutes,” he managed to choke out. “I… I really need a hug.”


End file.
